Give Me A Chance
by Narcissa Black Malfoy
Summary: I want to see my son Granger. Why? You have no right to be calling him your son with the kind of father you are to him. Well if you give me a chance I can be a damn good one.
1. Part I Visit From A Father

This story I hope will be of many different you see? I want to make something that is unique and different so with all do respect here is my story and enjoy. I also gave Hermione a middle name since I have no clue what it really is.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione Anne Granger is rushing out of "_La Beauté de Composent_" which was very hilarious to see. As a make up consultant you would think that you would want to have the entire make up in the world since it's half off for you and it would be of help. But of coarse not…. Well I mean for her. She still held her classic beauty from which has never changed since Hogwarts. Her hair has been tamed of those frisky curls and set into wonderful bun work on the back of her head. She also has a very nice set of _Merveilleux_ glasses.

But there have been some numerous huger changing's now that she is on the hip-hop run from everyone. She now has a very important thing she has to take care of. A child. She has been running in fear of everyone for about ten years now even the father. Her current stays at places have been short. Why? Of fear that is. But right now she has been settled in Chartrés, France in a little 3-bedroom boarding house. If you are asking " How does she make ends meet " simple of coarse. She is one of the top leading sales woman of _La Beauté de Composent_. So in all she does have a very nice private life that she has been enjoying by the name of Emilly Styles Lynn

She fumbles for her keys in her purse. _Damn_. I always loose them. _Crap_. She knocks on the door of her home. Hopefully her **son** is will answer the door.

"Who's there?" a little voice says.

"Thomas it's me open up,"

He opens the door and greets her with "_Mère_! Your Home!" while jumping on her at the same time. "I missed you today at school".

"Aw. Baby I missed you too honey,"

"So what are you going to cook today for dinner? I feel like fish," he said while smiling and rubbing his tummy.

"Well I don't know well have to wait and see what is left in the fridge or else its leftovers,"

He made some sort of disgusted face while saying "Ewwwww Muuuuuuum you know I don't like duck though,"

"Well hold on then. Go wash up and come down and Ill tell you what well have,"

"Ok," with that he rushed upstairs to rid his dirty little hands.

She settled her purse and briefcase down and headed for the kitchen to search the fridge for some of Thomas' fish he so badly wanted. Getting all the necessarily tools needed she started to make the batter for the fish and chips that he was so fond of now. She heard he footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"Baby go watch the television and see what is happing on the London News 9,"

She was almost done with the last fillet when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

-----Draco's POV-----

I hope this is the right address god dammit. _I am so fucking tired of searching these fucking streets_. "_Excusez-moi monsieur_" he said while accidentally bumping into some old muggle. _Ok then 27…29…31…33…34 Ah ha_! _This must be the place…I hope_. So with all the courage that he had been building up for this day. The day that he finally found Granger and confront her of her missing self. Humph.

I just can't believe it. Why did she have to run? She could of told him. Damn. It was the least she could of done before she took off. I mean I had to over hear Potter and Weasley talk about her so-called " pregnancy " that she had gotten from me. She then went missing and then the announcement from Madam Pomfrey to every student in the great hall about how she was to be immediately found because of the condition she was in.

He steady paces towards the door seemed to take forever. He slowly regrets for using her like he did. I mean come on she was a nice lay for the time being. But it just panged his heart for the fact that he one: has a child, two: hurt her, & three: haven't given her any support or money for the kid.

In another way he thought towards his son or daughter were actually contempt even for the fact that he knew that this child was a half-blood. But he had no intentions of hurting this child. Would it really matter what your child's blood is? If you love them it shouldn't. He knew Granger didn't care but he also knew his dead father would care. Ha. Fat chance he'll be able to do anything.

As he brought he shaky hand to the door he did a fluid quick hand movement on the door. Looking to left/right he took a deep breath to see what shall await this awkward meeting of reunion.

-----Hermione's POV-----

"Thomas would you get the door I am kind of busy!" she yelled out

"Yes _Mère_," he politely replied.

_ -His second knock was very raspy - _

Thomas steadily opened the door to greet a man who was indeed very tall. "Thomas Draconic Lynn Jr. you open that door now!" his mother screamed. But he already had and he tilting his head very high to welcome him in,

-----Draco's POV-----

The door was opened to a boy with sparkling light blue eyes, very blonde hair, and I think those are freckles painted lightly across his fair skinned cheeks.

-----End of Draco's POV-----

his voice was stopped by the shrill gasp of his mothers. "Go to your room and pack… NOW!" she whispered.

She rushed to close the door as wiping out her wand at the same time which Draco was. (Which was tucked into her left inside pocket of her business suit) But lucky for him he stuck his foot in the door. She pressed her back against the door to keep him from coming in. She will not let him win. She had worked to hard running from him.

"Let me in Granger…You run forever," he said forcefully.

"Who said I was running you Malfoy?" she spat with disgust.

"I did now let me in. I have some important things I would like to discuss with you,"

"In hells name no you bastard,"

"Well then I guess I shall just have to let myself in the hard way,"

--------------------------

End of Chapter One… So…you guys like? Tell me all about it by pressing that little button below me. Then we shall wait for the coming of the nest chapter. DUN DUN DUN. Lol.


	2. Part II Explaining One Another

OK…So maybe some people were confused but hey it will be ALL explained in the next chapter. Ok? I love you guy… Oh yeah …blah blah blah I do not own Harry Potter…But I do Own Thomas…what a cutie... Plus if you guys didn't notice the POV of Draco's perfectly explains that he is the son of him. I mean come on Blonde hair…like someone could not notice that. But here are some of my props to the reviewers:

Mysteriouscharm - I will…trust me I will and it gets better!

Sla - OK OK OK …he he…man you guys rock!

poisin IVY - I will..P

heyhey - I shall! Thank you for your support

marc - I really do appreciate your comments/compliments.

Natalie Skywalker - Thank you & I will.

Nebel Engel - Well I will have all the translations at the end of the story.

Yes she was insulting him pretty badly but there will be explanations for that. Thomas her son was upstairs and I will give a POV for him in the chapter. Don't worry.

LuvzRock16 - Thanks support really helps.

XoxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo - OK, but yes like I said, I will try! )

Hypergirl - Ok. Hermione knows that the father is Draco. She lost her (Suzie) to him **wink wink** I mean he is the only one she ever had sex with by the way.

Ray - I will try I do have a VERY busy schedule with my 2 jobs AND school..so yeah.

Yukaro - Thanks support really helps.

Rkgrl - Oh. No way I would let this good thing be a one-shot. D

Oh and here are the translations for the French:

**_La Beauté de Composent_- The beauty of Make-Up  
_Merveilleux_- Marvelous  
_Mère_- Mother.  
_Excusez-moi monsieur_­- Excuse me sir.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Who said I was running you Malfoy?" she spat with disgust.

"I did now let me in. I have some important things I would like to discuss with you,"

"In hells name no you bastard,"

"Well then I guess I shall just have to let myself in the hard way,"

-----Thomas' POV-----

_Jeez_… Why was Mommy being so mean? Who was that man in the doorstep? Why were they fighting? These were his thoughts until he stopped cause the yelling was so loud. Maybe if I peak I can see what their doing… He peaked his head behind the wall of the top of the staircase. He didn't know what they were really saying they were talking so fast. "

But I guess I better get packed before mommy comes up and starts to yell at me," He told himself. So with that he took himself to his room and started packing.

-----Hermione's POV-----

As soon as he said that she felt herself being forced to the ground by the hard wooden door. She fell with a 'thud'. She looked up to see him letting himself in with a look of 'Ha Ha I always win!' She brushed herself up and with confidence said:

"Please leave or I will have to call authorities,"

"Granger you know as well as I do there aren't any that can help this little problem we have,"

"Well the only problem you have is invading my personal space!"

"If you will just calm down I would like to discuss something that I know has been troubling your mind,"

"There is nothing to discuss," and with that she turned on her heal and started to walk away when she felt Draco push her against the wall with his body pressing firmly to hers.

"Look Granger you will listen to what I have to say and we **_will_** discuss _our _son whether you like to admit it or not!" he said menacingly.

"Ok… Malfoy…you win I'll talk," she said while lowering her head.

He removed himself from her and took a seat on one of her nice plush couches. She sat directly across from him twiddling her fingers with a look of stress.

"Where do you want me to begin?" she said shakily to him.

"Well I want to know the reason I can't see my son… I also want to know why have you been running all this time," he stated calmly.

"First off how do you even know he is yours or I mean _our_ son? How would you know something like that? Huh! Secondly, how can you just barge in here so very rudely demanding questions? You really expect me to be friendly after what you did to me!"

"Excuse me miss 'I only care for my feelings and mine alone' but have you forgotten that I am here right now wanting to talk to you in a…well trying… civil manor?"

"I do not and don't try to stray off the topic! I want answers just as bad as you. It is all fair isn't it?"

"Well if you want your way then fine I'll tell you 'oh bloody why' I did what I did just don't expect it to be all beauty, diamonds and sappy shit… Those couple of months that I spent having a relationship with you was all Bullocks. Don't make that look you already knew what you were getting into when you said yes. You see in Hogwarts I thought that perfect plan would be to date you take your precious 'innocence'. (Which I actually doubted you had with your seductively flirting going on.) It really would have been the perfect way to get back what I wanted from Potter that I knew I deserved. His fame. Yes Granger I was jealous.  
After I finally done the deed I was so proud and full of it for the passing month that I thought that maybe I should tell them why their precious Hermione is oh so sad and depressed. But what I found out when I was approaching them was something I did not want to hear them talk about. I thought that this would be a really good chance for some blackmail but I found out that it was indeed something worth doing against but that thought was pushed away. I actually felt bad and scared out of my mind that I had impregnated _something_.

But what was worse is that I couldn't believe that they were still here friends an that they supported her through this heartbreaking situation. But if you also must know I have been looking for you for the past years searching country from top to bottom and yet I didn't find anything until that is when you stupidly cast a spell about three weeks ago. I was eagerly happy to find you and yet it really made me feel good that I found you before anyone else because god forsakes everyone thinks your dead and damn even Potter and his bitch have stopped looking for you… It is quite sad actually… But why shall I stray on this topic any further you now have you answer so please answer me this… let me see my son,"

"Malfoy this is surprisingly uneasy to say and it would be a lot better if you would be so kind to show me some respect in more ways than a little… Please," she said while looking up into his eyes. That's were she saw it… that look of emotion in his eyes. He actually cared what this child had become.

"Well if your pompous ass showed it to me then maybe,"

"Don't even start,"

"Fine then just go on with the answer … _Pleeease_,"

"I don't really know why I did what I did… I just felt that it was the only way I could handle this problem and well maybe if I ran nobody would care… forget I ever existed… so I decided that it was me and my self from then on as soon as I stepped off of Hogwarts grounds… I really don't expect you to want to see your son for you know the reason I feared most… was… that…she saying this while hold back her tears you… would try and harm me and him …alongside with your father. She kept her gaze fixated on the ground while tears rolled down her face while saying: I know I am a worthless **mudblood** and that nothing good but wrong shall come out of me even this crying very badly now beautiful child on which you shall make fun of… because of it being half-blood,"

There she sat with her face in her hands wailing softly, now… sitting there in shock thinking on how she judged him still. Surly she should know that his feelings towards what your heritage is does not matter to him anymore. I mean this cuts me deeply that she would fear me or fear what I might do.

"Granger…please stop that and listen. All I really want for you to understand is that now that I have found you and my child… do you really think I am going to let you or him get into any harm? He bares Malfoy blood, which I shall stand up for and for you if you hadn't noticed since when has the word mudblood came out of my mouth? Not once. You should also know that I can support him in many ways and you know that as well as I do. I am the father of him and I deserve every bit of rights to him as you,"

She removed her head from her hands and her tear stained face was but of pure confusion. She was so hard to read. I was never able to do it properly… only on some occasions.

"I understand all that you have said but a few parts… I mean how can you sit there and call him your son with the kind of father you are to him,"

"Well… if you gave me the chance I would be a damn good one,"

"You really have to think… how is the hell is this going to work Malfoy? How will you be with him or see him? Tell me cause I would love to know,"

"I could always move in with you," he said rather coolly and smirking that annoying smirk that he has not let go of.

"In all of hell …FUCK no… are you kidding me Malfoy? Please! We would fight all to much and what kind of example would that be for him,

"Trust me if you just let me have one chance I promise you that I will do my best that I can to try and try I will to get along with _you_ and be there for Thomas,"

"Fine on the exception that he meets you first and agrees to let you stay," with that she knew she had him beat in shocking look he held against her smirk…ha. He thought about this… well it is a shot: "Deal," he said while suggesting a handshake.

She arose from her seat with all stray questions in her head wanting more answers but she told her self its best to wait on some things before going to fast. She approached the top of the stairs contemplating on whether going to his room and snatching him and running or going downstairs to face his _father_.

She knocked steadily on the door of his room before opening it slowly. She fond him on his tip toes trying to reach up for something in his closet shelf. So cute.

"Thomas…" she spoke softly.

"Yes mother?"

"I want you to come downstairs with me to meet your father… and judge on whether he should stay here or not,"

"My father is really here?"

"Yes baby he is," she said while casting him a sad glace.

TA DAAAAA there you guys go! …Perfecto! I know. Ok so there you have it longer than the first ..but yeah ….R&R please… much love!

-Me


End file.
